


Florida is'nt so bad, perhaps

by Diana924



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Florida, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 04, badwrongweek, maridichallenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Quando Charlie si era svegliato quella mattina si era subito reso conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava, primo tra tutto non riusciva a muoversi e aperti gli occhi si accorse del motivo: legato, Meyer l’aveva legato </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florida is'nt so bad, perhaps

Quando Charlie si era svegliato quella mattina si era subito reso conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava, primo tra tutto non riusciva a muoversi e aperti gli occhi si accorse del motivo: legato, Meyer l’aveva legato. Era sicuro che fosse un’idea dell’ebreo perché un nemico non avrebbe perso tempo a legarlo, l’avrebbe subito ucciso.

<< Ti sei svegliato finalmente >> disse una voce alla sua sinistra, Meyer, che lo stava fissando divertito, divertito e senza vestiti.

<< Che cazzo hai fatto? >> urlò cercando di muoversi, l’ebreo i nodi li sapeva fare bene, quel maledetto pensò prima di provarci comunque, col risultato che i nodi si strinsero maggiormente, Meyer avrebbe pagato, con gli interessi.

<< Nulla di ché, pazienza Charlie, pazienza >> fu la replica di Meyer prima di raggiungerlo sul letto e guardarlo curioso. << Pazienza, devi essere paziente Charlie >> aggiunse prima di cominciare a baciargli il collo, alternando ai baci lappate e morsi, torturandolo come solo lui sapeva fare, Meyer sapeva esattamente come fargli perdere il controllo.

Charlie trattenne il fiato, se quello era solo l’inizio allora era fottuto, lo sapeva bene, da quando la sera prima non era riuscito a trattenersi e si era scopato Meyer sulla porta della loro stanza d’hotel. Meyer asi era messo una mano sulla bocca per non gemere troppo forte ma Charlie era sicuro che lo avessero sentito per tutta Tampa e la Florida occidentale fino alla fottuta Orlando. E ora quel piccolo bastardo si stava vendicando.

Si lasciò sfuggire un lamento e sentì l’altro ridacchiare prima di scendere con la bocca sul suo corpo, adorandolo, Meyer si che sapeva farlo sentire bene pensò in un momento di lucidità prima di sentire la lingua di Meyer che stava giocando con i suoi capezzoli, avrebbe pagato per quello, dopo.

<< Rilassati Charlie, rilassati >> sussurrò Meyer prima di’iniziare a lasciare baci umidi sul suo interno coscia, risalendo lentamente, le mani che vagano sul suo petto, l’unica cosa che Charlie voleva in quel momento era avere le mani libere per poter spingere la testa di Meyer contro la sua erezione.

Meyer sembrò averlo capito, Meyer lo capiva sempre, il tempo di sistemarsi meglio e Charlie dovette mettersi una mano sulla bocca per trattenere i gemiti, il suo migliore amico, socio in affari e forse amore della sua vita, gli stava regalando il miglior pompino, peccato che avesse le mani occupate si disse prima di strattonare nuovamente i nodi nel tentativo di liberarsi, voleva Meyer, lo voleva toccare, voleva … lo voleva e basta e quella tortura era eccessiva, sentiva che non avrebbe retto e non era quello che voleva, per quanto Meyer fosse abile quello che realmente voleva era scoparselo, buttarlo su quel letto e possederlo con forza finché non sarebbe stata ora di raggiungere Nucky Thompson.

Fu un suono umido, un pop quasi osceno a fargli riaprire gli occhi, Meyer aveva smesso di fare quello che stava facendo e lo guardava divertito. << Non dovresti provare a liberarti Charlie >> disse prima di sedersi su di lui e abbassarsi. Charlie si aspettava un bacio e richiuse gli occhi pronto a sentire le labbra di Meyer su di sé ma rimase sorpreso: l’altro si era limitato a posare un dito sulle sua labbra per poi ritrarsi, il bastardo.

<< Cosa … cosa stai facendo? >> chiese col fiato spezzato aprendo gli occhi per l’ennesima volta. << Prendilo come un gioco Charlie >> rispose Meyer prima di abbassarsi per la seconda volta e questa si limitò ad assaggiarlo con la lingua, una lappata veloce seguita dalle sue dita, questa volta Charlie riuscì a leccargliele abbastanza da far gemere l’altro, i gemiti di Meyer erano come musica per lui, molto meglio del jazz.

<< Bravo, forse ti aspetta una ricompensa, non credi? >> gli cheise Meyer con voce roca prima di cominciare a prepararsi di fronte a lui, Charlie non sapeva cosa lo attirasse di più, se il volto di Meyer contratto dal godimento, il modo in cui il torace dell’altro si abbassava o forse le dita che scomparivano lentamente dentro l’altro, se solo avesse avuto le mani libere.  
Il gemito di Meyer quando si cala sulla sua erezione Charlie è sicuro che lo ricorderà a lungo pensa prima di cercare nuovamente di liberarsi, quanto vorrebbe afferrare l’ebreo per i fianchi e imporgli il suo ritmo. Meyer sorride e si muove sempre più velocemente, prendendolo sempre più a fondo, gemendo e ansimando come una puttana e l’unica cosa che Charlie riesce a fare è tenere gli occhi aperti mentre l’altro si aiuta poggiando le mansi sul suo petto.

Vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma riesce solo a gemere il nome dell’altro, i nodi sono la peggiore delle torture si dice, deve ricordarselo si dice prima che Meyer si abbassi per l’ennesima volta ma questa lo bacia, un bacio lento e tenero che tanto stona con quello che sta facendo che ci pensa lui a trasformarlo in un bacio rovente e appassionato, come piacciono a lui.  
Quasi non si accorge di Meyer che viene, e l’altro che si interrompe il bacio per gemere il suo nome in una maniera a dir poco oscena, nemmeno Gillian Darmody riuscirebbe a essere così pensa trasognato Charlie, si muove con forza e poi si riversa tra i loro stomaci prima di crollare su di lui con espressione compiaciuta. Il sentire il corpo di Meyer che si stringeva il quella maniera, quel calore tra di loro e quel gemito, quel fottuto gemito, furono una sorta di segnale per Charlie che dopo qualche altra spinta raggiunse anche lui l’orgasmo mentre Meyer lo accarezzava distrattamente.  
Dopo aver ripreso a respirare normalmente sentì le mani di meyer che trafficavano con i nodi, se non fossero stati così in ritardo avrebbe saputo lui come fargliela pagare, oh se lo avesse saputo.

<< Dobbiamo andare >> disse Meyer mentre lo teneva stretto a sé, avrebbe dovuto usare la giacca a lungo nonostante quel fottuto caldo e sperare che nessuno notasse i segni. << Dobbiamo proprio? >> chiese mentre accarezzava i capelli dell’altro.

<< È per lavoro Charlie, ma dopo … >> gli sussurrò Meyer prima di alzarsi e cercare i suoi vestiti. Dopo lo sapeva lui cosa avrebbe fatto, avrebbe avuto come socio in affari Nucky Thompson, e Meyer Lansky nel letto ansimante e gemente come la migliore puttana di Gillian Darmody.

La Florida forse non era così male.


End file.
